


"I've Heard It Both Ways..."

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Psych, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Justice, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Teen Wolf: everyone lives and is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SBPD and SFPD join each other in a case that takes place in no other than Beacon Hills. A small town that has a death rate higher than the Empire State Building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've Heard It Both Ways..."

**Author's Note:**

> ENNNNNNNNJOY!

"Beacon Hills, you say?" 

"Yes, Shawn." Juliet groaned. "Beacon Hills." 

"When are we off?" 

"Right now! Come on, Shawn." She pleaded at her fiancé. "Don't embarrass me." 

"You're are starting to sound like both my dad and Gus." He pouted. "But anything for you." 

Once the happy couple reaches the station Chief Vick and Gus we're already waiting. Juliet apologized for their tardiness and Shawn simply took a seat beside Gus. 

"I need you both to comprehend our case." Karen began.  "It seems like a double homicide."

"Alright, let's go!" Shawn jumped up excitedly. 

"Shawn, one of the victims was from Santa Barbra-" 

"Lassie's coming!" He interrupted his best friend. 

"He'll meet us there." Karen nodded. "At the Sheriff's station." 

Karen chose to ride with Juliet, which left Shawn and Gus in Blueberry 2.0. Gus hated Beacon Hills at first sight.

"There are too many trees, Shawn." Gus groaned. "Remember what happened to us when we were in too many trees?" 

"We thought Bigfoot took Lassie." He smiled at their memory. "He'll just have to take him again. We have nothing to worry about." 

 "You know that's right." Gus chuckled with a faint smile. "Don't think I forgot that we were almost shot to death." 

 As previously mentioned, Lassiter was the first to arrive. He brought McNab and his head detective Betsy Brannigan. Chief Vick and Juliet joined in next. 

"The two bodies were found only two hours post death." A serious tone said. "As soon as we ID'ed them I contacted you both." 

"We are glad you did." Lassiter nodded. "We will send out our specialists to the crime scene-" 

"You heard that, Gus." Shawn barged through the doors. "He called us specialists." 

"Good ol' Lassie." Gus commented. 

"Why didn't you two tell me Spencer and Burton were coming." Carlton hissed at his former partner. 

"I knew you wouldn't have come." Juliet said with a sweet smile. 

"I wasn't talking about you dimwits, I was talking about detectives Brannigan, McNab and-" 

"You wound me, Lassie." Shawn clutched at his chest interrupting him again. 

"McNab is a detective? Congratulations, Buzz." Gus cheered. 

"Yes, I am." Buzz straightened his suit. "Thank you." 

"Can we get back to the double homicide, please?" The Sheriff asked impatiently. 

"I apologize, I'm psychic Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Mystic Deepthroat." 

"Shawn! I'm Burton Guster." 

"Shawn Spencer? Henry Spencer's son?" The Sheriff asked. 

"Unfortunately." A familiar voice sent spines down Shawn's back. 

"Dad? What are you doing here? Lassie invited you?" 

"Yes, he did." He smirked. "Is there a problem with that?" 

"Yes, yes there is! This is my case! I am going to solve it!" He stomped his feet childishly. 

"I am always up for a challenge." Henry chuckled. 

"You are so on you, balding citizen." 

"If you two are quite finished, we should go to the crime scene." Chief Vick sighed dramatically. 

"When you spoke about your son I imagined him ... well not an adult." The Sheriff whispered to Henry. "No offense."

"None taken." He scoffed. "Trust me." 

The crime wasn't far off from the Sheriff'sstation. That sparked a curiosity in Shawn. Who would commit a crime near a Sheriff's station? It was either an accident or the criminal are sure they wouldn't get caught. 

Shawn raised his finger to his temple, "I am sensing something." 

"Out with it, Spencer." Lassiter sneered. 

"I sense that there are two criminals here.." He announceIts "It's blurring. Gus, quick be corpse one and Jules you be corpse two." 

"You must be out of your damn mind." Gus shouted. 

"I'll be corpse one!" A new voice suggested. 

"I'll be corpse two!" Another offered. 

Shawn faced the two new comers. "Okay you lay horizontally-" 

"Stiles! Scott! What you doing here?" The Sheriff questioned. 

"C'mon, dad." The taller one whines "It's Shawn and Gus! Let us help them!" 

"How'd you even pass Derek? I told him not to let you out of his sight." 

"He's a softy." Stiles shrugged. "He felt bad for me." 

"You distracted him with Liam, didn't you?" Sheriff crosses his arms over his chest. 

"He's a growing boy, and he demands answers!" Scott chuckled. 

"Enough! You two go home!" 

"But, dad-" 

"No buts, Stiles." 

"Don't think I wouldn't be back." Stiles squinted up at his father before walking away. 

"Kids so full of life." Shawn sighed blissfully. "Don't you agree, Gus?"

"They're God's gift." Gus nodded meaningfully. 

 "Just get going with the crime scene!" Almost everyone shouted at them. 

"Alright." Shawn looked around. He noticed a larger set of foot prints besides a smaller one. "Definitely guy and a woman."

"Can you sense anything else?" Juliet asked. 

"No." 

"Let's get started then." The Sheriff announced. 

"To the rejects!" Shawn declared. 

"I think you mean suspects.." Gus supplies. 

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn shrugged. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might leave this as is... not so sure


End file.
